Nosso Mundo
by Litch
Summary: É fácil, Remus. Basta você fechar os olhos e deixar a mente aberta, isso vai te levar para um lugar fantástico, onde os sonhos nunca deixam de ser realidade. O nosso mundo!


Remus sentou embaixo do salgueiro lutador, era dia 28 de Novembro. Há exatos seis anos sua vida havia mudado. Mudado para melhor;

"_Ei primo!" JJ o chamou, correndo em sua direção. "Advinha so primo! Mamãe vai ficar aqui de vez!"_

_"De vez?" Remus perguntou com medo. Se de vez significava que eles iam morar lá, aquilo não era bom. Significava que ele teria que ter mais cuidado, mais preocupação._

_"É! Mamãe conseguiu um emprego aqui, um emprego de verdade! Nós não vamos mais ter que nos mudar todo mês, ela me disse ate que eu poderia fazer um curso por aqui! Um curso primo!! Eu nunca pude fazer um curso antes! Não é o Maximo?" Não tinha como Remus negar, era realmente o maximo ter mas alguém com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo era péssimo. Mas, pela primeira vez Remus optou pelo lado mais legal. Era o máximo e pronto._

_"É claro que sim JJ! Definitivamente o máximo!" Ele disse e os dois saíram correndo apostando uma corrida. Remus sempre vencia, mas dessa vez ele se deixou ir mais devagar, aproveitando o tempo. Não demorou muito Lupus se juntou aos dois, eles correram e brincaram ate anoitecer, até a mãe de JJ o chamar para o jantar._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Você é muito careta, Jonh." JJ disse, pulando da arvore. Remus continuou ali em cima. "Mamãe diz que é porque você tem um passado muito... escuro, como ela disse. Ela não me disse porque, mas eu também não quis saber." Ele continuou, erguendo uma mão para que Remus descesse da arvore também. "Então eu resolvi não deixar que o seu passado seja mais forte do que está para vir, porque o que esta pra vir é fabuloso, Jonh! Nós vamos para Hogwarts! E papai sempre dizia que Hogwarts é encantado, que foi o lugar mais bonito que ele já foi em toda sua vida."_

_"Eu não quero ir para Hogwarts, primo." Eles com certeza não me aceitariam lá. Ele pensou tristemente._

_"Ai esta você, de novo com aquele olhar de dar pena! Qual é primo, tudo bem que você não quer ir para o melhor lugar do mundo, mas vamos aproveitar o que temos agora, sim?" Remus deu de ombros desceu da arvore._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Eles correram ate cansar......._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Esse vai ser o nosso mundo, Remus... Nos seremos o dono desse Mundo!" JJ disse com um brilho sincero no olhar. Remus sorriu mais uma vez. Ele agora tinha um Mundo onde não existia Lobisomens, e isso era fantástico. Ele tinha um Mundo onde não precisava se preocupar com nada além de ser feliz ali. Aquele era o melhor presente de aniversario que ele jamais poderia sonhar em receber._

_"A partir de agora você não é mais o Remus, você é o Jonh! Eu sempre achei que Jonh combinava mais como você do que Remus. Você pode ser um príncipe! Ou um guerreiro! O nós poderíamos ser os melhores magos do mundo! Jonh e Oliver, os mais poderosos magos! Hey, cuidado Jonh, tem um Dementador atrás de você, vamos correr!" JJ, ou melhor, Oliver disse, apanhando a mão de Lupin e correndo o mais rápido que podia, mas longe do dementador. Remus logo entrou na brincadeira e matou o dementador, mas outros vieram atrás, então Oliver empunhou sua varinha e lançou o feitiço mais poderoso do mundo neles, que logo viraram borboletas. E essa borboletas viraram os Volers, os Guardiões do nosso mundo. Junto com os volers, Jonh e Oliver arrumaram a casa na arvore que eles haviam encontrado. Mas então os duendes, que agora eram Gronders, começaram a atacar, milhares deles, e o exercito de Voler era muito pequeno para conter os gronders, não dando outra opção a não ser mais uma batalha, dessa vez sem precisar empunhar a varinha. Não foi fácil mas eles conseguiram conter os Gronders. E quando a escuridão cobriu o céu o Senhor das Sombras veio atrás deles, sussurrando e rindo. Ele aparecia em uma arvore e desaparecia, voltando em outra poucos segundos depois, circundando os dois. A paisagem antes bela agora se tornava assustadora. Jonh olhou para o lados, tentando acha um jeito de sair daquele circulo sem serem pegos pelo Senhor das Sombras mas não conseguia ver nada. Viu que Oliver também procurava um meio de sair dali sem serem pegos quando sentiu algo o derrubar, mas em vez de cair na grama dura eles haviam caído em algo fofo e macio, e estavam voando!_

_"Wooow!" Jonh gritou, feliz, segurando na pena do animal que os havia salvo._

_"É o nosso hipogrifo! Rufus! Eu sabia que você ia nos salvar!" Rufus ganiu alto e feliz. "Nós leve para onde nossos mundos se separam, sim?" E olhando para Jonh completou; "Provavelmente as Senhoras Lupin estão bravas por termos saído do mundo delas por tanto tempo."_

_"Ei, olhe só! Os Volers vieram nos acompanhar! Os pequenos soldados coloridos giraram e direção a eles e o maior de todos falou;_

_"Nos agrademos pela ajuda hoje, Magos. Nosso Mundo está muito melhor com os senhores por aqui. Peço em nome de todos que voltem logo. Qualquer coisa que precisar no outro mundo é so nos chamar, estaremos sempre dispostos a ajudar nossos Magos, nossos Reis." Terminou, e jogando uma pó colorido em cima deles desapareceram, assim como o hipogrifo. Apenas a fumaça do pó ainda era visível, como se fosse uma nuvem embaixo deles, flutuam ate chegar ao chão, lugar seguro o suficiente para deixa-los._

_"Remus, JJ! Venham, já é tarde." A voz da senhora Lupin gritava ao fundo._

_"O Nosso Mundo! Ninguém poderá tirar ele de nós, não é mesmo? E gosto desse mundo, JJ. Eu gostei muito desse mundo."_

_"Ninguém, Jonh. Ninguém além do Senhor das Sombras. Mas nos ainda vamos acabar com ele, não é mesmo?" JJ respondeu sorrindo e saiu correndo "Quero ver você me vencer agora, Remus!" Jonh deu uma ultima olhada para trás e correu atrás do primo, deixando-o ganhar mais uma vez._

_"Aonde estavam, crianças?" A mãe de JJ perguntou, passando uma toalha no rosto de cada garoto, tentando tirar a sujeira antes que entrassem em casa._

_"Brincando, mamãe."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Posso entrar Remus?" Senhora Lupin perguntou, batendo na porta do filho._

_"É claro que pode, mamãe."_

_"Você está gostando do JJ estar aqui?" Ela perguntou sentando na cama do filho._

_"Sabe mãe, eu não gostei quando ele me contou que iria morar permanentemente aqui. Isso significa que ele vai estar em risco toda a lua cheia. Mas agora eu gosto. Eu estou realmente amando. Mas isso não esta certo, não é mamãe? Eu não devia ficar feliz por estar colocando a vida do meu primo em risco." _

_"É claro que não meu filho." Ela disse com um sorriso sincero no rosto. "Você tem o direito de estar feliz por ter seu primo por perto, meu amor. Você não esta o colocando em risco, nunca pense nisso, okay? Você não está colocando ninguém em ê so tem que pensar em ser feliz, meu filho. Tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz. Você não sabe a felicidade que senti ao te ver todo sujo com JJ na hora do jantar, meu filho. Fazia muito tempo que eu não te via assim" Ela falou abraçando o filho. Remus sorriu e disse divertido._

_"Eu me sujarei mais vezes, mamãe, se isso te faz feliz." Ele riu, deitando a cabeça no colo dela e caindo no sonho_

_Lupim estava em cima de uma arvore, se escondendo dos "dementadores"enquanto mais abaixo, um menino envolto sobre um casaco grande e preto o procurava._

_- Remus? Cadê você?Mamãe esta chamando... - Um terceiro garoto, alto, cabelos compridos e a cara pálida, a lua cheia se aproximava.- Parece que chegou alguma carta pra você._

_- Uma carta?- o menino igualmente pálido perguntou pulando da arvore. – Pra mim? – abriu um sorriso. _

_- Já esta na altura de receber a carta de Hogwarts! Aposto que é de lá! – o Garoto que estava vestido de Dementador falou. _

_-Uma carta de Hogwarts?! Mas... eu pensei..._

_- Eu te disse que Dumbledore não se importaria! Você não é diferente de ninguém! Seria muita idiotice não te deixar estudar apenas por um "probleminha"! – o dementador falou._

_-Você não entende Olie! Não é um simples problema! Eu posso atacar outras pessoas.. e perderia muitas aulas todos os meses. – Remus disse abaixando a cabeça. – Todos iriam descobrir, e você sabe o que acontece quando o ministério descobre sobre lobisomens..._

_- Eu entendo muito bem. Eu não quero que você estrague sua vida por temer o que os outros vão achar. E vamos logo, mamãe está te esperando! – Lupus disse voltando para casa._

_Remo fitou por um momento o caminho que seu irmão fizera. Ele sempre pensara que não conseguiria entrar em Hogwarts, mas sua mãe e seu irmão sempre acreditaram o contrario. Sorriu. Apesar de tudo ele sonhava em entrar na escola e aprender tudo sobre magia e, quem sabe um dia, conseguisse fazer uma poção que acabaria com todo seu sofrimento._

_Remus!- O garotinho mais novo gritou. – Você tem que ver quem está em casa! – falou puxando Lupim._

_Filho venha cá! – sua mãe o chamou alegremente. – Dumbledore está aqui!- Ela falou passando um pano úmido na cara do filho, para tirar-lhe a sujeira.- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você conseguiria! – A matriarca falou com os olhos aguados.- Sabia que o Professor Dumbledore não ansiaria em te colocar na escola. – deu um beijo na bochecha do filho. – Vá lá, não o deixe esperar!_

_Remus concordou e foi, a passos largos, para a sala. Respirou fundo e a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de ver um velho, com uma barba grande sentado na sala foi sua mãe brigar com JJ, seu primo, pois esse tentara entrar junto com ele."_

"Como foi que você conseguiu fazer isso?" Sophia lhe perguntou, sentando ao lado dele. Ela o olhava com curiosidade e admiração.

"Consegui o que?" Ele perguntou sem entender. Ela revirou os olhos, como se aquilo fosso obvio e apontou para cima. "Você tem noção de que esta sentado embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador? Uma das arvores mais temidas de Hogwarts?" Remus a olhou sem graça e tudo que conseguiu dizer foi:

"Ah, isso." Sophia riu com a resposta dele.

"Você é um pouco estranho, sabia?" Ela perguntou rindo e depois ficou quieta, observando o lago. "Você esta bem?" Perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Porque pergunta?" Ele perguntou olhando para ela.

"Por nada, so achei que era a coisa certa a perguntar." Ela respondeu dando de ombros e sorrindo para ele. "Você é legal Jonh, mesmo sendo um grifinorio."

"Jonh? Porque me chama assim?" Perguntou se sentindo sem jeito. Sophia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Desculpe, eu pensei que esse era o seu nome. Remus Jonh Lupin."

"Ah. É sim." Sophia percebeu que ele estava se sentindo um pouco desconfortável e riu com isso.

"Você quer que eu saia?" Ela perguntou e ele a mirou, tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo.

"Você quer sair?"

"Não."

"Então não saia." Ele riu, começando a achar que ela era muito confusa.

"Eu espero que você não esteja rindo de mim Jonh." Ela disse, se virando para encarar-lo. Viu que ele franziu a testa quando ela disse Jonh. "Você quer que eu pare de te chamar de Jonh? Prefere Lupin?"

"Não!" Ele disse rapidamente. "Pode me chamar de Jonh. É so que... Bem, quase ninguém em chama de Jonh. Me faz recordar minha infância."

"Hun, quem te chamava de Jonh?"

"Meu primo. JJ."

"E porque ele não te chama mais?" Ela perguntou e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu nunca disse que ele não me chama mais!"

"Oh, então ele ainda te chama?"

"Não." Sophia revirou os olhos.

"Você é muito complicado." Remus a olhou para o lago, vendo os alunos tentarem mergulhar, mas o medo era maior e eles sempre saiam correndo no fim. "Por que ele parou de te chamar? Você pediu?"

"NÃO!" Ele respondeu um pouco nervoso, mas logo respirou fundo. "Desculpe."

"Não se preocupe. Pelo jeito você não quer falar sobre isso."

"Não tem problema. Ele não me chama mais assim porque já não esta aqui. Ele morreu. Uma semana antes de eu entrar para Hogwarts Houve uma taque na minha casa. Eles mataram meu pai, meus tios e meu primo. So não matou eu e minha mãe porque a gente estava comprando meus materiais."

"Oh, eu sinto muito por isso." Ela disse, apertando a mão dele. "Eu não sabia."

Remus lhe sorriu e balançou a cabeça, dizendo que aquilo já estava no passado.

"Pode continuar a me chamar de Jonh, eu gosto."

"Tudo bem Jonh. Eu vou continuar." Ela lhe sorriu, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele. E então os dois ficaram ali por mais uma hora, sem falar nada, apenas pensando, cada um em seus problemas.

Remus se sentia bem, apesar de ainda se sentir um pouco estranho ao lado dela. Ela era prima de um de seus melhores amigos, e na verdade em todos esses anos de colegas de turma, nunca havia realmente conversado com ela. Nem mesmo quando estavam fazendo trabalhos juntos, ela geralmente começava com bastante ganas, mas sempre acabava dormindo enquanto ele terminava tudo sozinho. Ela já havia sentado varias vezes com eles na mesa, mas sempre para discutir com James e Sirius, ou então para pedir ajudar quando precisava ferrar com alguém. Sophia não era nenhum exemplo de pessoa... Mas agora ela parecia perfeita, ela fazia com que ele se sentisse tão bem e estranho ao mesmo tempo. Ele gostava disso.


End file.
